Secret Life
by StonedAgain420
Summary: After Ryan leaves to marry Theresa, Marissa finds out she is pregnant but decides not to tell Ryan. After he leaves something big happens between him and Theresa. He moves back to the O.C. and finds a pregnant Marissa. Does she tell him the truth? RR
1. Not Fair

R/R: Ok I haven't written a story in awhile so don't be surprised if it sucks. Lol...Ok well I haven't really watched the O.C. in awhile but I've got the gist so this is how my story goes ill try to make it like the show. I'm changing A LOT of stuff though lol. Ok Ryan has left with Theresa because she is pregnant and he thinks its his. He broke up with Marissa because he decided to marry Theresa because its "the right thing to do". Seth and Summer are still together. Ill say its about 3 months since Ryan left and Marissa has been avoiding his calls and he eventually gave up. 

"Coop answer the door!"

Summer had been standing at Marissa's door for 15 minutes now. Marissa had called her cell phone, but didn't say anything. All she did was breathe really hard and it sounded like she was crying.

"GOD COOP OPEN THIS DOOR NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AND I KNOW SOMETHING IS WRONG!"

The door opened and there was Marissa in tears. Black make-up stained her cheeks. Marissa immediately handed the pregnancy test in her hands. Summer just held it in her hands and stared at it in confusion. After a few seconds she looked up at Marissa with shock written all over her face and whispered "Coop..."

****

** _Ryan_**

****

****

"Mom, why can't we stay here? It's not fair you told us we could stay here until the baby is born! Where are we suppose to go now?"

"Theresa! I'm sorry honey, but I think you need to do this on your own. I know I told you you could stay, but you just haven't even shown me your going to do anything when the babies born. Your still acting immature," She looked at Theresa and sighed, "You cant live here forever Honey. I love you, but it's just what I have to do to make sure you can be responsible enough to take care of this baby. "

"God you are being so stupid! Ryan don't just sit there, SAY SOMETHING!"

They both looked at Ryan who was sitting at the table staring at the floor. "W-What? Oh... Theresa we'll find somewhere else to stay. A cheap apartment or something. I've been working two different jobs the past few months and its been paying off. We've been saving little by little and it would be enough for at least a small apartment."

"A small apartment? Ryan this isn't what you're here for! You're here to support me and our baby! Look at you taking HER side over mine, your pregnant fiancé! How sweet of you, your such a fucking asshole Ryan." Theresa burst into tears and ran down the hall to her room. Ryan looked at her mother and followed Theresa.

**_Marrisa_**

"Ok, Coop we need to definitely get you to the doctor A.S.A.P. I bet this test is wrong. It has to be. I mean it just doesn't seem right."

"Summer I took all the tests in the box. They all came out positive."

"Look lets just call the doctor and see if there is an opening today. We can't start freaking out and then you not even be pregnant."

_**(The Doctors)**_

**__**

Summer sat in the waiting room looking through all the magazines. She fumbled through the magazines mumbling words like 'oh my god where all the good ones'. She sat down and noticed the man next to her was looking at her weird. She giggled and thought, 'All these magazines are on Health, how boring is that?'.

Suddenly the doors swished open and a misty eyed Marissa slowly walked towards Summer and sat down. She looked at Summer and nodded a 'yes' then buried her face in her hands.

"Coop...whose the father?"

"SUMMER," Marissa looked up with red eyes, "Who else could be the father?"

"Ryan? But Coop, Ryan is with Theresa."

"I know Summer...it doesn't matter anyway. It's not like I'm going to tell him. I wouldn't want to break up the little family.He loves her now, not me. Remember?"

"Come on Coop you know he doesn't love her. He just was doing the right thing or whatever. If you tell him maybe he'll come back and then ya'll can have a family."

"It doesn't work like that Summer. She got him first and now she'll have him forever. That's what always happens. You know why? Because its me."

"So you're just not going to tell him?"

"Definitely not."

"Are you even keeping the baby?"

"Of course I am. "

"So YOU are going to raise a baby?"

"I guess...I don't know Summer."

"But Coop...," Summer stopped her words and decided to drop it, "So are going to tell your parents?"

"I'm going to have to. I just don't know how. I'm so scared Summer."

"Don't worry Coop you still have me and Seth, and you know we will be there for you completely."

R/R Ok I know its really different and I made Theresa really mean, but it's the only way it would work. I promise it'll get better if I decide to continue. The beginnings of stories never are as good. lol Well neways if you have any suggestions or anything email me at 


	2. Too Good, Way Tood Good

R/R Ok well the first few characters aren't the best but there are going to be big surprises and better twists. I really didn't know how to put her moms actions towards her telling her so if you don't like it you can tell me another way and maybe ill redo it. I've changed the minor peoples personalities a bit especially Theresa but it'll work out you'll see lol. Ok well review!

"Ok Babe don't be scared. Its going to be fine. Ill be right out here if you need anything."

"Thanks Summer."

"What are friends for Coop? Ok go."

Marissa opens the door to her fathers' house and finds her dad on the couch watching tv and eating a TV dinner. He turns towards Marissa and smiles.

"I made you a TV dinner sweetie, is something wrong?"

"Dad I-I I'm...Dad look I really need to tell you something but you have to promise me you wont hate me."

"What is it Marissa?"

"Promise!"

"I promise."

"Dad you know how lately I've been feeling sick and getting those headaches and throwing up...well, me and Summer went to the doctor today and I found out I'm pregnant."

They sat there for a while in silence. He didn't do anything expect stare at her. Marissa started to get nervous and started to sob.

"Dad say something."

"Its ok Marissa...I'm just shocked. You don't have anything to worry about its going to be fine. We can figure something out."

"I'm keeping it dad."

"Well who is the father please tell me you know who the father is."

"Of course I do. I'm not a hor dad! Its Ryan, but I've already decided not to tell him. He has enough kids o deal with."

"Its your choice Marissa, but are you sure?"

"Yeah...how do you think mom will take it."

"I don't know but you DO need to tell your mother."

"I know, thanks dad. You're the best!"

Marissa hugged her dad good-bye, and walked outside. Summer looked over at Marissa worriedly until she saw the smile on her friends face.

"I'm guessing things went well?"

"Too well. At least now I feel a little comfort. Now I have to tell my mom though and I don't think she'll handle this well."

"Well lets not think about it now. We'll talk to your mom later right now we need to eat because I'm starving. Lets go get Seth and see if he wants to come."

"Oh yeah I still need to tell Seth. Ha I can see him now. Come on I'm hungry I feel like Chinese."

Dinner 

They decided to go to Tai Chi, a Chinese restaurant. Seth opens the door for the girls, and they walked toward the buffet, "This is why I love Chinese places, they always have all you can eat." Marissa whispered to her friends. They went down the line passing the fried rice, the won ton soup, and the chicken strips. Once they got to the end of the line they reached the sushi. Marissa took one look down and ran to the trashcan. "Coop are you okay?" Seth looks at them confused and says, "Marissa are you sick?" She shakes her head and say, "You guys go sit down I need to go to the bathroom." They watched her walk to the bathroom then went to find a table.

Marissa slammed the bathroom door shut and quickly locked it. As soon as the door was locked she sunk to the floor. '_What am I going to do. This is to much for me to handle. Why did this have to happen to me? Why cant Ryan be here to help me. –NO- I don't need Ryan for help. He left me. He has another women to think of. Its just n-not fair.' _Two tears dripped from her the corner of her eyes and she wiped them away with the palm of her hand. Marissa stood up and walked to the mirror. She fixed her make-up quickly then walked out to the table.

"Sorry Guys."

"Its ok Marissa, Is everything ok?"

"Well, Summer and my dad are the only ones who know and you cant tell anyone especially not Ryan. Seth im pregnant."

"W-Wow. That's umm that's pretty big."

"Shut-up Cohen. This is serious."

"Hey I was being serious!"

"Guys will you stop please? Lets not talk about this ok? I want to try to have a nice night while I can before I tell my mom."

"Yeah Cohen!"

"AH!"

**Ryan**

"Its not that bad Theresa."

"Not that bad I guess."

She laid down on the couch that was left in the apartment by the last owners. She made a disgusted face but then sighed and closed her eyes. Ryan sat next to her and looked around. What has happened to him? How could things get so good then turn so bad? He let the perfect women go and the perfect family. He missed them all including Summer. He looked over at the girl next to him. He didn't love her. Why was he marrying her then? It's the right thing to do. Any decent man would do it, but he didn't love her at all. She wasn't the easiest person to deal with. He felt her body sink down lower into the couch and her head fall on his shoulder. He slowly let himself drift off.

"RYAN!!!!"

"M-Marissa?"

"OH MY GOD! You did not just call me Marissa. Don't tell me you're not over her! Grrrr..."

"I'm sorry you just woke me up and I was dreaming."

"Yeah about her."

**Marissa**

"Seth I know you're not going to tell him right?"

"Marissa I haven't even talked to Ryan in like months."

"Really I thought ya'll would be talking all the time."

"Guess Not, He's forgotten about me."

"Ok well Marissa you need to call your mom so Seth don't tell Ryan now go."

"God slow down speedy Gonzalez."

"Yeah well I need to know what Coops mom thinks of all this."

"Nosey Nosey."

"Hey she is my best friend I have a right to be nosey."

"Guys be quiet I'm going to call her. Ill be right back."

Marissa walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet waiting for her mom to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Its me Marissa..."

"Marissa? Wow you actually are calling ME. Is it a special occasion?"

"No but there's something you need to know."

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I'm pregnant."

"...I knew I messed up when I was raising you but I didn't think this would happen to you. Who did it? The boy form Chino? I knew it. Ha I told you Marissa. I can't believe this."

"Whatever mom I'm not letting what you say get to me. I don't need your support. It would be really nice, but I doubted you'd be there. So ill go."

"Marissa wait..."

"No mom I don't want to hear you complain anymore."

"No honey I'm sorry out of all people I should understand. I know we have gotten farther apart but I'm here if you need it."

"Uhhh thanks?"

"Call me later sweetheart. I love you! Bye."

"Bye?"

Marissa walked out of the room and sat on the bed. "Well?" she heard Summer chime in.

"Well at first she was mad but then she just I don't know just...she was nice."

"Wow...this is way to good Coop."

"Yeah I know. TOO GOOD."

"Coop come on! Don't be sad because things are going good!"

"I know..."


	3. Going Home

R/R Ok well this is about 2 months after the last chapter and everyone in the entire O.C knows that Marissa is pregnant except Ryan. Ryan hasn't even spoken to anyone from the O.C since he left. He still has it horrible with Theresa. Ok just so ya'll understand when Ryan left with Theresa she was about 4 months pregnant. When Marissa found out she was about a 2 months pregnant. I have lots of surprises in mind lol. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are awesome. Just keep reviewing it really inspires me! I hope ya'll like this chapter.

"OH MY GOD!!! I CANT BELIEVE IT, WE AE ACTUALLY GOING TO FIND OUT THE SEX!!!"

"Summer calm down ok? Its not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal? Are you crazy Coop? I hope it's a girl personally. Unless I can take your son to the mall, and do HIS hair. What do you want it to be?"

"I don't care as long as it's a healthy baby."

"Don't bullshit me Coop. Everyone says that and I know you are hoping for something..." She looks at Marissa waiting for an answer and then gives up, "Fine whatever, but I want it to be a girl. Danielle Summer Cooper. Not that good of a ring but its ok."

"Summer if it is a girl, that's not going to be her name."

"How can you not name your daughter after me!?"

"We don't even know if it's a girl!"

"Yeah but we're here now, so lets go!"

They pulled into the parking garage and parked a few cars down from the elevator. They walked down the halls and looked through the windows of all the doctors' offices. This was Marissa's first time coming to a pregnancy doctor, and she didn't really know were it was. Fin ally they found it, and as they finally got to the door Marissa walked in. They went and sat down by a few other ladies in the waiting room. Marissa looked around at the other pregnant women in the room. 'All these women are in their mid-twenties and early thirties, and I'm only 17.' Thought Marissa. Everyone looked up as they heard the door open.

"Cooper, Marissa. We're ready for you." Marissa got up and walked into the doctor's office.

"Sit here Mrs. Cooper. Now this will be a little cold," he squirted a few drops of blue goo on her stomach. He started to move this little device around on her belly," Ok now watch the screen. You see that? That's the babies head, and there are its feet." He pointed to the end of the screen. Marissa looked at the little picture on the mini TV and smiled. This was the first time she'd ever been this happy during her pregnancy.

"Your about 4 in a half months pregnant and it looks like it's a...girl, but its really early on to tell. It's always hard to spot the girls, but I'm pretty sure with this one. Everything looks perfect to me! Maybe a little large for the fourth month, but that's okay."

Marissa stopped and sighed. 'If only Ryan could share this with me...' She held a sob back and instead sighed. "Is everything alright Mrs. Cooper? How are you feeling?" said the doctor.

"Great..."

**Ryan**

"RYAN! MY WATER BROKE! OH MY GOD...GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL."

Hospital 

"Excuse my girlfriend is having our baby can you help me?"

"Yes hold on sir."

A little while later she was in a room delivering the baby. Ryan sat out in the waiting room. Theresa had told him she didn't want him to be in there during the birth. He thought it was unusual, but whatever she wanted. He just hoped everything was ok with the baby. He sat there and looked around and tried to read a magazine or two but he just couldn't. It was way to hard. He had too much guilt in his mind. Guilt because all he could think about was if Marissa was ok and he should be thinking about his baby being born. He had gotten this feeling that something might be wrong with Marissa. He usually was right, but its not like he could just go back and see. If only.

**Delivery Room**

**"**Breath Theresa breathe! It's going to be fine. Yes I see a head one more push!" A painful scream filled the delivery room. The baby was born. The doctors cut the cord and washed the little baby off. It was a little boy. They sat him on Theresa's Chest. She took one look at him and burst into tears. "No!" She sobbed.

**Waiting Room**

"Excuse me are you Mr. Atwood?" Ryan nodded a yes to the doctor. The doctor gave him a weird look and told him to follow him if he wants to see the baby.

"Well it's a boy. Congratulations Sir! There he is right there."

"Where?"

"See him right there. He is third baby in the second row."

"That cant be him. He is just so...dark." Ryan stared at the baby. His skin was dark brown. He had black hair and brown eyes. Nothing on him even resembled Ryan. The truth slowly started to sink in. Ryan turned to the doctor.

"Is there any way I could get a paternity test this early? And if I can I want to do it now." The doctor took swabs of the babies mouth and then Ryan's. "It'll be ready tomorrow."

"Is there anyway I can get it earlier?"

"Well it will officially be ready in 24 hours you can come back in the morning. That's the earliest. I'm sorry."

**Marissa**

"Why are all these cars here?"

"I don't know."

"Summer what is this?"

"Hey Coop come on! I don't know."

Marissa gave Summer a curious look then they walked into the house. Immediately they heard "SURPRISE!". Marissa looked at a smiling Summer and knew this was her doing. Not that it was bad. She really needed help with getting the baby its things. She looked around and noticed that the people there were all her friends and Mrs. Cohen. She smiled at them all and they sat down. Marissa opened each present and said thank you to each person. In the end she got: Tons of baby clothes and shoes, Diapers, A stroller, A play pen, A cradle, a few baby toys, and a bottle.

By the end of the night everyone was tired. They had played a few games and opened presents and ate too much food. They all left together and Marissa closed the door. She looked at Summer.

"Thanks Summer. This really has helped a lot, and it's made me think people actually believe in this baby."

"No prob Coop. Id really like to stay, but I cant. I told my dad Id be home in time to help him unload all these old boxes of stuff he pulled down from the attic."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye Coop."

Marissa sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. As soon as the TV turned on she was asleep. Dreaming the baby was born and Ryan was there with her.

**Ryan**

The next morning Ryan hurried to the Hospital. Theresa had t stay overnight, but was leaving this afternoon and Ryan wanted the answer to the test now. He walked into the doctor's office and asked, "Well, did the test come out?"

"Yes it did, but im afraid the baby isn't yours."

Ryan gaped at the doctor. He left the room mumbling thanks to the doctor. He walked as fast as he could to Theresa's room. He opened the door and she was already awake.

"You knew it wasn't mine didn't you?"

"What? Ryan I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well the baby isn't mine. He doesn't even look like me."

"That doesn't mean anything. Its just my side of the family must've been more dominant in his features."

"No Theresa, I took a paternity test and it came out negative. I'm not your son's father. I leave you most of my money just enough so you ca support him until you get a job. I'm sure your mom will let you move back in if you need to. You can have all the money in the bank account I don't care, but I'm leaving. I'm going home."

Ryan walked out the hospital and to his car. He hurried to his apartment to pack his stuff. 'I'm coming Marissa, but will she be happy to see me?'

R/R Ok im writing another chapter as we speak. This one wasn't so good to me. The shower was weird and could've been longer but it wasn't really important. So next chapter Ryan goes home!!! Well review review!


	4. How It Used To Be

R/R Ok this is my favorite chapter so far. Its really cool lots of drama. I hope u guys like it. Ill try to write another soon but it might be a little while because I have a wedding and rehearsal and stuff to go to this weekend, but ill try. Thanks! REVIEW!!!

Marissa yawned and slowly got out of bed. Someone was knocking on the door. It was 8 in the morning! Way to early for this pregnant lady to get up. She walked down the stairs and peeked out the window. RYAN! She quickly closed the drapes and turned around with a look of shock. 'Oh my god' she repeated over and over. Currently she was to shocked to feel anything else. She looked down at her stomach. She wasn't completely huge but you could definitely tell since she was so little. "Fuck!" She couldn't just sit there, or could she? 'What do I do, what do I do, what do I do.' She felt like she was about to pass and she had a feeling of nausea and dizziness. Suddenly she passed out right there on the floor.

Ryan had seen her look through the window and she had been taking a long time. He heard a loud thud and figured something was wrong. He checked to see if the door was unlocked. 'Should I open it or would that be to rude considering I haven't seen or talked to her in almost 5 months?' He took a chance and opened the door. The door opened halfway and something was behind it in the way. He pushed through the door and saw Marissa on the floor passed out. "Oh my god." He picked her up in his arms and carried her out to the car. He sat her in the car and started driving to the hospital.

He raced her into the hospital and yelled for someone to help him. The doctor came out and they placed her down on the bed. "You'll have to leave sir." Ryan took one last look at her and went to wait in the waiting room. He sat down in the seat and wondered if he should call Summer and tell her something was wrong with Marissa. He walked over to the pay phone and inserted two quarters. That was the only money he had. He dialed Summers number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello."

"Summer..."

"Ryan? What do you want?"

"Something's wrong with Marissa."

"How would you know? You haven't seen or talked to her in 4 months." Summer said harshly.

"I decided to come home and I stopped by her house to see her. I waited a little while and she didn't answer so I got worried and walked in and she was passed out."

"Oh my god! We are ya'll"

"At the closest hospital to her house."

"Ill be there Chino, but to make sure she's ok not see you so I don't expect you to talk to me."

"I know."

Summer hung up and Ryan sat down. He put his head in his hands. How could he have been so dumb? How could he leave all his friends and the one person he loved? Now they all hate him and Marissa is sick and it's probably his fault. She looked so different. She had gained weight in the past few months and she was a lot heavier. She was still as beautiful as ever though.

"Mr. Atwood?"

"Yeah, is she alright?"

"She is fine and the baby is fine, she just passed out from a little to much stress."

"The baby?"

"Yes, you didn't know she was pregnant?"

"No...how far along is she?"

"About 4 and a half months. I'm sure you could go in and see her now."

"T-Thanks..."

4 in a half months? That was just about the time he left. Is it his? It has to be. Marissa only had sex with him and Luke, and he was the last person she had sex with. Why didn't she call and tell him? He would've come home in an instant if he knew. How could he have been so stupid to leave with the woman who wasn't even carrying his blood and leave behind the women who was?

He walked into the room and found her lying there with her eyes open just staring at the wall. "Hey..." He said quietly. She didn't say anything. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for leaving you and I love you still. I would've come home if I knew about the baby."

"What! What baby?"

"The doctor told me you were pregnant."

"Well you don't have to worry about it okay? Because its not even yours."

He looked at her astonished, "W-Whose is it?"

"Not yours and that's all you need to know."

"Look I'm sorry for leaving you I just thought I should since Theresa was pregnant, but that was the biggest mistake."

"Why, did it turn out to not be yours?" She said jokingly and laughed.

"Yeah."

"Oh, Well its your own fault. You should've known better. Well that really sucks for you."

"Yeah."

"You can leave whenever you want I have people here that love me that will come get me."

"I love you."

"...Whatever, your can leave."

"I don't want to. Marissa can you at least try to understand why I left."

"Of course I understand! I understand perfectly fine, but that doesn't make it right."

"I thought she was going to have my baby."

"You weren't even sure!"

"What about you? Your 4 months and a half months pregnant with some other guys kid!"

"What did you expect Ryan? For me to just wait for you forever."

"Your 4 and a half months pregnant Marissa and I left 4 months ago. That means the only reasonable answer for that baby to not be mine is that you cheated on me."

"You know I didn't."

"There's no other answer."

"Just go Ryan! Leave go back and raise Theresa and Eddies little baby, because no one needs you here. Especially not me!"

Ryan turned and left bumping into Summer on the way out. Summer looked him down as he walked down the hall. She glared at him then turned to Marissa. As soon as Summer was in and the door was closed the tears that were being held back in Marissa's eyes flowed down her cheeks. Summer ran to her and sat down.

"What happened?"

"I passed out Summer. I saw him at my door and I passed out. He brought me here and when I woke up he came in.", she wiped some tears onto the hospital beds sheets, "The doctors must've said something about the baby and he asked me about it. He was completely sweet about, but I freaked. I was so scared. I didn't want him to know. I didn't know if I should tell him. I just wasn't sure and I just burst out about its not his. He didn't say anything until we started arguing about him and Theresa. Now he thinks I cheated on him and I hate him. I was so mean. I told him to go back and no one wants him here, but it's a lie. I need him, I want him, I love him, and I always will."

Summer looked at her friend and sighed. "I don't know what to do Coop. Do you want him to know the truth?"

"Not now. I can't tell him now. He is probably gone and even if he isn't I wouldn't want to after I just lied."

"Coop you need to figure out what you're going to do."

"Nothing. Everything was fine. It'll stay fine. Nothings going to change just because he is back. I won't let it."

**Ryan**

Ryan was sitting in his car in the Cohen's driveway. 'Should I go in? NO. Yes. No. God. Do they hate me like she does?' He had been crying in the hospital parking garage and figured the only place he might be welcome was with the Cohen's, but did they still want him? 'Stop being such a pussy Ryan and Go in' He closed his eyes and sighed. Slowly he opened the door and walked to the door. He sat there a few seconds wondering if this was right when suddenly the door flew open and there was Seth talking on the phone. Seth looked up and saw Ryan. Ryan waved at Seth and Seth stood there frozen.

"Uhh, let me call you back. Yeah Bye. What are you doing here man?"

"Things didn't turn out well with Theresa. It turns the baby was Eddies and not mine. I stopped by Marissa's house and to much stuff happened to explain, but long story short she basically told me she hated me and didn't need me anymore. AND I found out she cheated on me with someone before I left and now she is pregnant."

"Is that what she told you?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, well...man this is so much shock. I mean I never even heard from you in like forever man."

"I'm sorry Seth, You're like a brother to me and I love you. I just wanted to do the right thing for once, and it turned out horrible. I ruined my own life."

"Dude don't be so harsh to yourself, your whole life isn't ruined just really screwed up," he noticed the look on Ryan's face when he said that and changed the subject, "Don't worry though man your welcome here. Just don't leave again ok? They might be a little pissed like everybody but you know us. We'll let you back in."

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem."

Ryan and Seth walked in and immediately saw Sandy and Kirsten. They looked up and smiled.

"Wow."

"Ryan! Oh my god! Come here. Give us a hug! We missed you. Why didn't you ever call? You better be back to stay. Where is Theresa?"

Ryan sat down and explained everything to the Cohen's and he was shocked that they still cared so much about him and weren't as mad as he thought. He smiled and asked is he could have his old room back. Of course they said yes. He told everybody he had a long day and needed to sleep. He walked into his new and old room and sat down on the bed. He wanted to cry so bad but he wouldn't let himself. He laid down and fell asleep. Hoping he past 4 months was just a dream and he'd wake up and it was all how it used to be.

R/R Ok review guys!! I love those reviews lol. 


	5. Good Job

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long. I just haven't had time. I've been so busy. I was reading it ho and I decided to write another chapter. If ya'll have any suggestions ill be happy to add most of them. Thanx for the support and reviews!**

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned around after he heard his name and there was Marissa as beautiful as ever running towards him. He opened his arms and she leaped right into them.

"Oh Ryan im so glad you didn't leave me! I was so worried"

"How could I ever leave you Marissa? I could never do that to you. Im going to be with you for the rest of my life!"

"I love you Ryan."

"I love you Marissa"

"NO! No, I don't love you Ryan! Why would I love you? You betrayed me! You lied to me over and over again. You left me for some skank like that," she snapped her fingers, "And now you have nothing but these dreams. This is what you deserve for the pain you caused." She turned around walking away from him. He screamed her name repeatedly but she just walked away and everything around him turned black.

He jumped up in his sleep. He was covered in sweat. He had been having the same dream for the past four months since he came back to Newport. He sighed and wiped his forehead on the sheets. Looking over at the clock he got up and glanced at the picture that had been turned face down on his dresser. The photo was of him, Marissa, Seth, and Summer hanging out by the pool. It was hard remembering the days when they were all happy, or at least when he was happy. Seth could be considered happy. Him and Summer had been going strong for almost a year now, but Summer still didn't talk to him. She would occasionally nod at him when she would come over to see Seth, but she never said a word. The situation with him and Marissa was even worse. She didn't even nod. She never came over. Even when she was with Summer and Summer would stop by. She would sit in Summers new car and wait. He would see her sometimes at school but she would look away. She was at least 8 months pregnant by now and was huge. He wasn't really mad about her baby anymore. He just wanted to be friends, but she didn't even consider it. At least Seth was still his friend, but it seemed like Seth was holding something back to. Like there was something he wasn't tell him.

**Marissa**

Marissa looked over at Summer who was busily text messaging Seth with a love struck look painted across her face. She yawned and turned away. She loved Summer and Seth but their love only made her jealous of how her and Ryan used to be. At the thought of Ryan she looked down at her belly, which looked like the moon. Probably as white as the moon to. That's why she decided to sit out here and try to regain at least a little bit of her tan. She ran her hand across her stomach and sighed.

"You alright Coop?"

"Yeah its just….Oh no…"

"What? What's wrong?"

Marissa got up and closed her eyes. "My water just broke. Im having the baby." Summer sprung form her seat and helped Marissa to the car and opened the door. "Eew wait! Let me get a towel."

"Summer we don't have time for this!"

"I know just let me get a towel they are right there. These are new seats."

"SUMMER! AHHHH…."

"Ah! Ok lets go never mind the towel. Just breathe babe! Like you know in the movies when those ladies have their babies."

"Summer lets just leave."

**The Hospital**

"Ok we need a doctor like now!" Summer screamed as sheburst through the hospital doors. The person at the front desk called for Marissa's doctor and helped her into a wheel chair. Marissa smiled when she saw her doctor walk in the room.

"How far apart are the contractions Ms. Cooper?"

"I think about every five to ten minutes."

"Ok that means the baby will be here pretty soon. Lets get you in a room and situated. Is this young lady going to be with you while you give birth?" He pointed to Summer. Marissa looked at her and Summer said, "Well do you want me in there Coop?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok...question, do I have to see like all that nasty stuff or can I just be in there?"

"You don't have to watch you'll just be in there for support."

"Ok good. I'm in."

They wheeled Marissa into the closest room and got her as comfortable as she could get without any drugs. The doctor checked and told her the baby is coming fast and she was already ready to have the baby. Marissa looked at Summer and turned to the doctor.

"Isn't the baby a little early?"

"Just about two weeks. Which isn't to bad since I was going to suggest an early induced labor since the baby was growing at such a fast pace."

"So nothing will be wrong?"

"Most likely no unless there is a problem during the birth which I doubt since everything's gone fine and there are no signs of anything being wrong."

"AH AH AH!! Oh my god...."

"Ok breath…nice and easy. Good now just keep breathing."

"See I told you to breath didn't I Coop?" Summer quickly shut up after seeing the look on her friends face.

"Ok I can see the head…keep going now push!"

"Ahhhhhh…."

"Ok one more."

"Ahhh…."

The high-pitched cry filled the room. The doctor picked the baby up and cut the cord. He took it over to clean it and brought it back wrapped in a pink cotton blanket. The baby immediately stopped crying as he set the baby on Marissa's chest. She looked down and started crying. That was her baby and it was so beautiful.

"Congratulations Ms. Cooper you have a beautiful baby girl."

"Oh my god Coop she is so pretty. I cant believe this we just had a baby!"

Marissa looked at her and sighed then turned back to her daughter. She could see Ryan in her daughters face. She had his sandy blonde hair and his cute little nose, but she had her blue eyes and pouty lips. Wow her and Ryan made something so beautiful, and he will never know it.

"I think I know what im going to name her. Briana Christine Cooper."

"Wow that's a beautiful name. Ill just take her and you can have her back in a few minutes."

"Ok…."

Marissa looked at Summer and smiled. "Can you believe that. That's my DAUGHTER! I have a kid."

"Well duh Coop."

"Should I tell him?"

"Tell who?"

"Ryan. Should I tell Ryan about Briana being his. I mean look at her you can see the resemblance and I was just thinking, you know. While I was looking at her I was just so proud, and I never even gave him the chance to have that feeling. I mean he tried but I just pushed him away like it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Do what you want Coop its up to you."

"I think I am…"

"You're going to tell him?"

"Yeah…Oh wow."

"Definitely wow."

**The Next Day At The Cohens**

Marissa looked down at the baby that she carried in her arms and then looked up at the big doors of the Cohen house. She closed her eyes and knocked on the door. The door swung open and there was Seth.

"Oh Marissa hey…I thought you were Summer," he looked own at the baby, "Wow is that the baby?"

"Yeah…"

"What's her name?"

"Briana."

"Well good job Marissa I give her a 10."

"Is Ryan here?"

"Yeah he is in the pool house."

"Well can I come in?"

"YOU want to see RYAN?"

"Yeah I decided to tell him the truth."

"WHAT? That's the last thing I thought you'd do."

"Yeah me too but I really need to talk to him."

"Oh yeah go ahead."

She walked through the house and into the backyard. She slowly moved to the pool house and walked in. "Ryan? Are you here?" Ryan came form the bathroom in only a pair of jeans.

"Marissa?"

"Hey…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I had some stuff I needed to talk to you about. Is that ok?"

"Yeah I mean sit down."

"Thanks." She took a seat at the small table he had by his bed.

"Is that your baby."

"Yeah this is her. Do you want to hold her?"

"I guess if you don't mind."

"No go ahead."

She handed him the baby and watched as he gently held her in his arms. Tears came to her eyes, as it seemed as if her dreams were coming true, but she still had to tell him. Ryan looked entranced by the little baby. He just watched her little face while he held her.

"Ryan I came here to tell you that what I told you four months ago was a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you said my baby you should've said our baby, because its yours Ryan."

"Wait what?"

"She's yours. A little after you left with… with Theresa I found out I was pregnant. You were the only person I had sex with other then Luke, but you know what I mean. I didn't cheat on you Ryan. I never could do that."

"Why didn't you tell me Marissa? I mean I understand kind of why you didn't tell me when you first found out, but why didn't you tell me when I came back. I wouldn't have been mad. I swear."

"I was just so scared. You didn't really give me much time to think before you mentioned it and I didn't know what to do yet. I just blurted something out, and I was still angry at you for leaving."

"So why did you decided to tell me then?"

"Because when I was looking at our baby I just felt all the regret of not telling you and I wanted you to be just as proud as I was, and I don't know. Are you mad?"

"I don't know I mean you just spring this at me out of nowhere. You don't talk to me I 4 months and then the first thing you tell me is…"

"Remember Ryan when you left. You didn't talk to me at all. You never called, wrote, or visited. You just left and didn't say one word after that. If you think about it you had no reason to just stop talking, but the reason I didn't talk to you was because of you not talking to me. I mean im not saying its an excuse but there is a difference. "

Marissa finished her sentence expecting him to argue back but he just sat there. An uncomfortable silence filled the air and made both of them squirm. Then Ryan looked down at the little girl he was holding and smiled.

"Wow…"

"What?"

"We did a good job."

A smiled formed on Marissa's face and she whispered, "Yeah…"

Ryan looked up at Marissa and for once things filled right. Maybe things were going to be good again. Maybe they were finally going to be happy.

**A/N: Ok again sorry it took so long but I hope you like this new chapter. I'm probably going to write more so R/R and if u have any suggestions then just tell me.**


End file.
